


One Time

by NoraTao



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraTao/pseuds/NoraTao
Summary: 他们搞错了一个开头，然后一直错下去。





	

 

起因或许是那条项链，它挂在Credence身前显得比后者本身更有存在的意义，而Graves亲手将它放到他身上——Credence几乎不会抬头去看Graves，出于畏惧，或别的什么，尽管Graves是他认为的朋友——起因又或许正是Credence垂头的模样，他畏畏缩缩，目光紧锁Graves的鞋头。

不论是哪一种，都足够奇妙得令他们死死绞缠在一块儿，他们的衣服让他们混入小巷的黑暗里，Graves捧着Credence的两颊，试图夺走可怜男孩儿体内所有的氧气。

他们状似难分难舍却又粗暴热烈地亲吻着。

事情本不该如此。

Graves本已迅疾地离开了这条该死的小巷，Credence的目光似乎在刹那准确地落到他背后上，无助、些微彷徨、茫然，仅仅几秒（大约还不到五秒）后，Graves重新回到他面前。他就像穿越风暴一样折返，长围巾扬起似乎要狠狠甩到Credence脸上。

Credence的背部抵在墙上，他匮乏的语言只能告诉他那粗糙、冰冷。与唇齿间的热度全然相反。

他感到不适，Graves赐予的亲吻带着一点点疼痛，并且急切而饥渴。Percival Graves从来不是个温和的人，他毫不自觉地猜测道，尽管前者总是夸赞他、给予所谓的期望，但依旧不温柔。正如现在这个亲吻，他双手紧紧压在Credence脸颊两侧，随着接吻激烈程度升级而愈发用力，似乎想要碾碎脸骨。不适，难受，快感，与呻吟。Credence毫无疑问是个可怜儿，他的母亲常常用皮带鞭笞他；其余的孩子无论大小并不对他有多少尊重；他的妹妹，那个不到十岁的孩子，是唯一稍微亲近的。他从未有过这些感觉，从未被亲吻过。

慌张在他鼻翼间流淌开来，他嗅得到Graves身上独特的味道。

他不知道这是否还叫做朋友，轻微的呻吟在Graves短暂换气期间泄露，让他早已学会逆来顺受的躯体放弃了挣扎。或许还有思想，现在，它们被Percival Graves塞满了。Graves的浓密的眉毛，他毫无感情的双眼，他的长围巾，他的围巾，他过分长的大衣，他出乎意料柔软的嘴唇。Credence不得不直视他，但这男孩并不想要闭上自己漂亮的眼睛。

“……Mr. Graves……” 他试图——仅仅是试图完整地说出这个称呼，都艰难至极。

Graves的舌尖早就轻轻松松撬开了他的牙齿，不顾一切地碾压过他的口腔内壁，他的舌头，他的牙齿。舌与舌交缠揉压，逼得Credence无法抑制地发出他从没听过的声音。他们的下体互相顶在一块儿。Credence像个纯情小男孩一样飞快地被撩拨起来。

这不该发生。

这也不该停止。

他们没人能说得出接下来的发展是怎么出现的，遑论他人。Graves的裤头和内裤以及上衣下摆都没能遮住他半勃的老二，而Credence双膝跪地，过短的刘海随着他头部的动作微微擦过Graves的下腹。这一切恍然水到渠成顺其自然，好像他妈的本来就该这么来一炮。

Credence有一张配得上他精致面庞的漂亮嘴巴，这正能将Graves的情欲挑起。看在梅林胡子的份上，没人决定走向。它包裹住了Graves的阴茎头端，胆怯涌上Credence的心尖，使他无法将嘴张到更大，更好地吞入年长者尺寸可观的老二。他含着它，舌头小心翼翼地托着底端小幅度地滑动，双手无助地垂在身体两侧。

Graves太大，而他无比青涩，青涩到不太明白这些过度亲密的举止意味着什么又代表着什么。Credence艰难地吞吐着，牙齿无可避免地轻轻磕上：Graves的身体抖了一下。

“Credence,” Graves低声道，眼里微弱地闪现一分茫然，“tooth, and your hands.”

男孩用嘴唇小心翼翼地包住了他的牙齿，他颤抖着抬起右手，那只刚刚被Graves抹去伤痕的手轻轻擦过衣摆，在上方犹疑许久，又用指尖划过Graves完全翘起的老二。放在他脸上的手收紧了一点，他们间唯一的魔杖不知什么时候回到了Graves的衣服里。Credence的喉头挤出一声轻喘，他尝试着把手掌放到Graves的囊袋上，后者的呼吸节奏立即乱了起来。他上下抚慰，感受到阴茎的炙热穿透掌心贯穿五指，平缓地击入心脏与神志。

“Credence.” Graves轻哼。

这一声就像用尽精妙措辞的夸赞让Credence全身战栗，他舔舐着，让舌尖向下压，微微离开渗出前液的头端，又迅速地、胆怯地向上抬起，碾磨那些悄然突起的青筋。他尝到了一种或许是麝香的味道，灌满他的口鼻，让他头脑发晕。来自Graves的前液慢慢滴落、沾染到他的舌头上，又缓缓滑落到喉头，咽之入腹。

出于某种突如其来的战胜了其他情绪的好奇心，他吮吸了一下头部。Graves喘了一声，手掌从脸颊转移到他的头发上，微微用力地揪住其中一丛；他将阴茎更深地顶入Credence的口中，感受到男孩一瞬的僵硬。

Credence被迫含入更多，几乎撞上他脆弱的喉头。他抬起眼瞧了瞧巫师，依然是那样畏缩、无措，与之相反的是他更用力地吮吸起Graves的阴茎，手上微微加大了抚慰的力度。他们最终完完全全地沉入了这场错误的口交里，阴茎时而退离Credence的嘴唇，又被那张稚嫩的嘴焦急地吮吸、吞回，最后撑满口腔。

当Graves终于低头让目光在Credence漂亮的五官上梭巡，他抖动的睫毛，他高挺的鼻梁，他被润湿到艳红的柔软嘴唇……Graves呼吸急促地射在了他嘴里。

Credence将错误的结果咽了下去。

男孩的情欲似乎也随之淡去。

 

巫师将他的粗壮阴茎从男孩嘴里拔了出来，不太平稳地喘着气。他们完成了暗巷里的一场戏，一场不在剧本上的、充满无知与纯粹情欲的戏。

“Mr. Graves……” Credence说，看着他侧身将阴茎塞回他那本该完美、冷静的裤裆里，看着他转过来。

看着他朝自己举起了那根又突然出现的魔杖。

**“一忘皆空。”**

Percival Graves说。

魔法击中了Credence。

 

END.

 


End file.
